mr_nanderas_warehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Novale Lutum
Backstory Born in Mistral, Novale is the only daughter of an ordinary family. Nothing out of the ordinary, no noteworthy family members to mention. They had a quiet and peaceful life until Novale was six years old. Coming home with her father, they had found her mother on the floor. She wasn't breathing. During lunch, she had gotten a bit of bread caught in her throat, and choked on it. It was a sad day for the two of them, but they lived on in her memory. Making up for the loss of her mother, her father worked longer and spoilt her more. But he too, met a tragic end. One day after work, dead tired and covered in grime, her fell asleep in the bath. When Novale went to drag him out for dinner, she found his body. It wasn't until several years later that her life got somewhere back on track. Entering combat school, Novale wanted to forget her troubles and get as far away from the pain as she could. And so she did. After completing her training, she used her inheritance to move to Vale and apply to Beacon. It took some work, but she got in. Then gradually, the shy husk of a girl changed. Opening up, Novale turned into the flashy young woman she is now. Appearance A curious thing about Novale. Not the prettiest girl around, but if one takes in everything about her at once she's gorgeous. Fairly normal for her size, no one part of her stands out with the exception of her hair. A beautiful fallow brown, it reaches down to her waist and is dead straight. Surrounding her face, fixed up with a bit of make up, it does an excellent job of drawing attention to her complete figure. Speaking of this figure, Novale wears a black long coat with yellow trimmings over her's. Reaching most of the way to her ankles, she wears it in such a way that doesn't impede her movement, meaning she is often showing off her legs. And that reveals the black stockings and sometimes the dark red shorts hidden beneath. Finishing with her legs is the heeled boots, a matching black with the coat and stockings. Then finally is the red vest worn on top. Fitting snugly to the long coat, the pair show some of her humble chest while still being modest. Weapons and skills Weapon: Houryuu A large calibre revolver, by itself Houryuu isn't anything special. Each round packs a punch, but by themselves are not overly dangerous. Houryuu's true power is in it's holster. Fitted to the revolver, it extends the barrel by more than a metre and lengthens the grip with a sudo-stock at the end. This barrel also contains a great deal of Dust, with a number of varieties for various purposes. These effects can vary, but are mostly used in several definite ways. The inside is similar to a gauss rifle, increasing the projectile speed. On the outside is a number of vents for releasing Dust, normally bursts of fire to heat the air nearby to increase projectile speed or offensively when in melee. And at the front, powerful bursts of wind add a concussive effect not only to the projectile but in a small area around the end of the barrel. SKI .950 A rifle acquired by Novale after Beacon fell, the SKI .950 is practically a cannon. Only light enough to carry, this massive rifle can only be fired at rest. The reason for this is all in the rounds it fires. Possibly the largest bullets found in any of the four Kingdoms, each round is a compact thermobaric explosive set behind an armour piercing head. A single shot from this rifle has been proven to kill fully grown death stalkers. Though it takes a marksman of some skill to use this rifle effectively. And with only a single round able to be held by the rifle itself, the user must chamber each round themselves, making it rather impractical for standard use. Because of this, it doesn't see widespread use outside of dedicated Hunters. Skills and abilities An expert markswoman, Novale has a near perfect record when it comes to hitting her target, with people being the only exception. Combine this with a talent for close range shooting, even with her long weapon and she rarely needs to use her melee skills in most cases. Semblance: Projection Novale's semblance is one that recreates anything in her hands, behind her out of aura. The object can't be living or larger than herself but otherwise it can be replicated, so long as she understands it's inner workings. These constructs then mimic the original, imitating them as much as possible. Novale's use of this semblance is simple. She creates copies of Houryuu, either out of Dust or just energy. They then fire at the same place she does, lasting for a total of six shots. Each recreation will last indefinitely, but only for six shots. They can also be broken, but might survive a hit or two first. Personality Something of a show off, Novale is flashy both in combat and out of it. While she's a nice person, most people can't stand being around her for too long. But Novale loves to be around people. Often finding various ways to show off her skill, or just in general appear and draw attention, many would get the impression she's an attention seeker. This isn't incorrect, but in reality it's Novale's way of coping with her lifestyle. Initially a rather shy person, she forced herself to engage in social activities during her first year at Beacon. Gradually, after a huge amount of embarrassment, Novale began to rely on the attention. Now she fears that if she doesn't step into the limelight, she will fade away unnoticed. Trivia *Novale is Latin for fallow Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based OC Category:Further Development